


路有坦途

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 一个俗套的花吐症梗。关于小短片《乘风归》的一些臆想。是亚永。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	路有坦途

**Author's Note:**

> 有性行为暗示但没有明确描写。选择mature是因为本文涉及乱伦等不道德行为。  
> 非常矫情和无病呻吟的无意义文字（。）

亚索的梦从不安稳。  
也许是日渐接近绽灵节，在那个生者与死者的界限模糊难晰的节日影响下，亚索开始频繁地梦到过往之人。  
他的哥哥，永恩。  
他梦到久远的过往，他们仍在出生的村子里，永恩与他亲密无间的孩提时期；梦到少年时他们在道场中比试剑术，而他总是更胜一筹；更多的，亚索梦到他们在道场里的争执。梦境的最后永远定格在永恩倒在他的怀中那一刻，粘稠的血液落在他的掌心，一片不知名的花瓣浸没其中，而他将骤然惊醒，如敌临般抽出自己的佩剑，惹出一片惊呼。  
在当时，手刃血亲的负罪感与背负冤名的痛苦占据了亚索全部的心思，他自然也不会去在意那片永恩血液中混杂的花瓣。到了最近，随着梦到的次数增多，当时发生的一切的细节也越发详实，仿佛一次又一次地亲历当时的场景。负罪感如不散的风萦绕着他，那片花瓣带来的违和感也越发强烈。亚索早已知晓花吐症的存在，也知道自己的兄长罹患此症，然而他不明白自己为何会执着于逝者的心悦之人——尽管那是自己的哥哥，但仍然，已离去许久。  
直到在绽灵节的当天，巍里举办了热闹的祭典，生死交错，亚索靠在喧闹的街道边再次从梦中惊醒时，他发出猛烈的咳嗽，口中吐出的是一大团粉白色的花瓣。

他见过永恩吐出来的花瓣。颜色——或许是蓝色的，亚索记不清楚了，回想起来，只有浸泡在血液中透出的暗红。那时候他们二十来岁，尽管不再如孩童时那般亲密，也是无话不谈的交心知己。亚索记得自己表现得比永恩还要惊讶，毕竟他从未想过自己那表现得如保护者般的兄长会有倾慕之人，意料之外，却在情理之中。  
永恩第一次吐出花瓣时他们在喝酒，亚索带着开玩笑的口吻询问永恩他心悦的是哪位幸运的姑娘，永恩却面露难色，盯着手中酒盏，半晌，才说，于礼不合。  
随后他们便没有谈论过相关的话题，而永恩也没再在他的面前吐出过花瓣。虽然他从未见过永恩身边有过任何女子或男子的痕迹，但他一直以为永恩已经解决了花吐症的问题。  
亚索不明白自己为何苦苦思索永恩到底爱上的是谁。他甚至回想起当时在道场时，到底有什么人符合永恩口中“于礼不合”的说法。道场尽管有着一般宗门的规矩，倒也没有对弟子间的来往加以约束，他抓破脑袋都想不到到底是谁，只得悻悻作罢，然而梦中那片与血液混合着溅落手中的花瓣仍在不断地吸引着他，令他那在痛苦与悔恨中悄然暗生的爱慕变得更加苦涩。

人皆有所留恋。  
生、老、病、死、爱别离、怨憎会、求不得。绽灵节的祭典以沟通生死闻名，每年都有许多人怀着悔恨与失落前来寻求慰藉，亚索也不例外。亚索对沟通死者不抱太大的希望，但他仍渴望能得到一些安抚内心的措施。他的悔恨、痛苦，和他迟钝而无望的爱慕交织在一起，或许正是这些矛盾复杂的感情吸引了亚扎卡纳。  
当亚索认出那人正是永恩的时候，他以为自己还在幻境中。但他清楚，永恩此时的模样无论是在何等不现实的梦境中都不会如此。他的哥哥早已不是他记忆中的样子：戴着邪异的鲜红面具、使用不详的红色长剑。为了回到现世，毫无疑问永恩舍弃了一些东西。

并肩战斗的过程就像过去。  
他们间早已物是人非，亚索欣然受死，永恩却选择了宽恕他。他留下了作为兄长最后的一句教诲便欲转身离去，亚索正要追上去，突然喉咙一痒，止不住的花瓣从他的口中吐出。  
“永恩！”亚索从咳嗽的呛气声中喊住他，花瓣从他的掌心簌簌地滑落在水面上，随着溪流远去。花瓣顺着水流飘过永恩的脚踝。亚索低着头，余光瞥见永恩握剑的手紧了紧，却不出声，于是他不顾咳嗽后还哑着的嗓子，急切地开口问道：“是谁？”  
“什么？”  
“花吐症。是谁？”  
“事到如今还重要么。”永恩仍背着身，亚索无法从他那波澜不惊的语调中听出话语中蕴含的情感，也无法看见他的表情，莫名的情绪自内心深处腾升，他急切地伸出手，用掌心还粘附着粉白花瓣的手去抓永恩握剑的手。  
当他握上那只手时，亚索能感觉到他明显地颤抖了一下，却没有挣脱开来。  
“‘于礼不合’，哥哥。”亚索喃喃道。他蓦然醒悟，数年前永恩被他提及心上人时露出的羞耻、难以启齿的表情是为何，永恩被他的话激得抽出手就要离开，亚索连忙捞住永恩的手腕，层层缠绕的绷带下的手腕依然细得能摸到凸出的腕骨。  
“你是否依然——？”亚索问道。回答他的只有长久的静默，随后他似乎听到了一声细不可闻的叹息，握着的手腕转了半圈，一只干燥的手贴上他的脸颊。  
亚索怔怔地松开手，永恩仍比他略高一些，不得不微弓起身子与他亲吻。面具是冰冷的，如脚下潺潺的溪流。永恩的唇也是干燥而冰冷的，令亚索想起永恩在自己怀中逐渐冰冷失去生气的躯体；但他又是鲜活的，温热的呼吸拂在亚索脸上，他狂喜地捧着永恩的脸庞，手指插入柔顺的发中，侵略性地夺过主动权，永恩的口中也是如常人般柔软、高热。  
亚索清楚自己的哥哥对这等事情的经验极少，就连亲吻也是十分的克制与被动，由着自己喜好来。他在唇舌交缠间发出满足的喟叹，双手滑落到永恩赤裸的肩膀上将他推倒在流水的浅滩上，个中饱含的欲望不言而喻。  
永恩挣扎着推开他，此时他已躺倒在水中，墨般的长发随着流水散开。他的半张脸被面具遮挡着无法看清表情，然而只需直视他的双眼，亚索便能明白他想说的一切。  
——你是否心意已决？  
——是的。

爱我。  
指引我。  
宽恕我。  
——承载我。

“你我各有归途，亚索。”永恩最后说道。亚索看见他指尖捻着的一片柔软的粉白色花瓣，无声地迎接他们最终的分别。  
他们是风。而风不会同行。

-END-


End file.
